


Nine Life Enchantress

by MandalVandal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Willow and Tara
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Freeform, Cannonish, F/F, post season seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalVandal/pseuds/MandalVandal
Summary: This is a story set post season seven (never read the continued seasons in Graphic novel form - my take on a few continuity errors that could mean Willow and Tare forever.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a few years ago and posted it on to the Kittens, the witches and the wardrobe, and though I am really a fan fiction reader than writer I am quite proud of this little piece and by posting this first hope it will give me courage to post other stuff

DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Joss Whedon and are used in a none profit fan based writing and are seen as a homage to some fantastically created characters not as a rip off.  
Some of the ideas in this piece of writing are not my own but as mentioned in the body of the work are those by the fantastic writer Diana Wynne Jones. If you have not read any of her work then urge you to do so.  
Rating: PG – unlikely to be any smut at all but you never know  
Pairing: Willow and Tara

Summary: My version of season 8 with references to end of season 6 and 7 but from an unexpected point of view – but can not say too much as would spoil the story. So it is sort of canonical , but from my imagination 

B uffy was bored! Now that there was more than one slayer she had so much time on her hands. Dawn was at University in New York and loving every minute of it and acting as ‘Watcher for the ‘East Coast’. Xander was busy with all sorts of projects especially of the dating variety and being Watcher for the West Coast. Dear Willow was busy doing her PhD and going through girls at the rate of knots, Kennedie was the first of many fun light hearted no strings relationships that Willow had undertaken after Tara. Which Buffy thought to begin with was fine but not so sure now, as she felt Willow was the type of person who deep down needed a committed relationship, to be truly happy. Willow needed to feel needed, not that Buffy thought riley or she mused Riley could talk as since Angel she had not gone into serious relationship country, but she had realised it was not in her nature but it was in Willow’s.  
Buffy was bored and she realised drifting. Heck even Faith was busy looking after the south and running the Slayer training centre – she had matured in to a mature statesman, and in a committed relationship.

Buffy realised who she need direction. The best person to help with that was Giles, but he was based in the Bath, UK running the new look watchers council and doing it well and thus incredibly busy.

So, no joy there mussed Buffy, it was never any good over the phone. Then she stopped herself. Why couldn’t she go to see him? She would not be missed in her role of trouble-shooter. She had never been to Europe let alone England. Heck she had never been out of the States. In fact the more she thought of it, she thought it would be a nice holiday and it would be fun to surprise Giles. Yes she would go.

As Buffy was getting out of the cab at Paddington, she scanned the station looking for the direction she needed to go, she froze in shock! It couldn't be! She was dead! She had been dead for over two years. She had seen her dead body. It could not be Tara! I it was an impossibility!. She was obviously over tired and suffering from jet lag.

Though Buffy had dismissed the possibility, it still shook her. She had in the last year of Tara’s life become close to her and loved her for herself not just because she was Willow’s girlfriend. She missed her calm, stoical, sensible presence in execrably.

For the entire journey to Bath, Buffy looked out on to the lush English countryside with unseeing eyes, wrapped in memories of the past and lost loved ones.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that as she got off the train in Bath’ Buffy thought she saw her again but this time just from behind. Buffy was better able to deal with the sight, knowing that her musings would have overlaid Tara’s image onto anyone who had a similar physical presence. She also discounted the possibility that the First had some how escaped its prison and was up to its old tricks. Even if it had escaped which was so incredibly unlikely, the distant sightings were way to subtle for the First – it went for in your face type of stuff, though it did make mistakes. It hadn’t used a simulacrum of Tara that time it was trying to entice Willow to commit suicide; it possibly would have succeeded if it had done so. Buffy still could not figure out why it had not done so.  
Buffy froze. ‘Hang on!’ she thought the First at that point was still calling all the shots, it was not until later it started to make mistakes. So why did it not use Tara’s image to push Willow over the edge. It had the power to use anyone dead or who had been dead. Heck it was able to use her image as she had died twice. So why use a proxy, why not Tara – unless...No! thought Buffy that would be impossible., the only reason that the First had not used Tara was the fact that she was not dead. Buffy reeled from the shock or where thoughts had concluded. It was impossible, she had seen Tara’s lifeless body!

Buffy was so glad she was going to Giles, why hadn’t he thought of that – she so needed him to get his research mojo on to find out why. This was huge.

The new council headquarters were fronted by a shop selling Organic produce and the like. Buffy was discreetly shown through to the secret area after uttering the password.  
Most of the complex was underground in a structure which looked like Roman in origin. Giles’s office was on street level but some distance from the shop – It was designed to confuse. If Buffy had not had her slayer senses, she would have been lost.  
Giles’s PA, Lindsay McPherson, had not met Buffy in the flesh so to speak, but they knew each other very well from the myriad of telephone conversations they had had over the years. Buffy liked her a lot and thought she could tell from those said conversations as to how Lindsay would be in person, so she was surprised to see her quite flustered when Buffy introduced herself and kept looking anxiously towards Giles’s door

‘How lovely to finally meet you Buffy’ said an anxious sounding Lindsay McPherson ‘I am sorry, but I am afraid Mr Giles is with someone at the moment’  
Buffy flashed her trademark smile and continued to the Giles’s door, ‘Don’t worry ‘she said breezily ‘He will be happy to be interrupted by me plus I have some important I have just discovered and need his input.’

By the time Lindsay realised that Buffy was not complying with the request to wait, it was too late! Buffy had rapped smartly on Giles’s door and was in his room.  
‘Hi Giles, surprise! ‘  
The two occupants in the room had been cosily drinking tea. They both turned to face the newcomer.  
Giles looked stunned and then anxious in quick succession, whipping his glasses from his face to clean them. Buffy did not notice any of this as she stared transfixed and open mouthed at Giles’s visitor.

‘Hello Buffy’ said Tara.


	2. Two

‘But how…What…Why…How?’’ stuttered and stumbled Buffy

‘Come and sit down sweetie’ said a very much alive Tara ‘I am sure I am quite a shock’

Buffy complied. As Giles handed her a cup of tea, Buffy narrowed her eyes at him. He seemed very comfortable with Tara being here. His flustered ness was obviously due to her! This must mean he had known Tara was alive before her visit! The question was, exactly how long had he known? There was however a more important and bigger question. How Tara was alive, the last time Buffy had seen her she was been taken away by the coroner in a body bag.

After she regained her wits Buffy gave the pair her stern Slayer glare.

‘Okay spill!’ she said simply

Tara looked at Giles in a very Tara way, cleared her throat and said  
‘Maybe I should start from the beginning or from your point of view the end.

It was really weird and a bit fragmentary because everything happened so quickly yet so slowly. One minute I was saying to Willow ‘your shirt’. The next thing was I was waking up on a very cold table in the morgue with just a sheet over me. I was completely bewildered and frightened, though not as frightened as the morgue attendant who poor dear fainted dead away.

My first thought was that I must be a Vampire, even though I could not remember being bitten .I realised in my distressed state, that I had probably lost some of my memory.(I not realised I had been shot and only discovered that a bit later.) I could not feel any puncture marks, if fact I could not see any mark on me at all to give me a clue as to why I was there, which I could easily tell in my undressed state.

When my panic died down, I realised I had no desire what so ever to feed on the prone attendant. The fact that I was concerned about him, that I could feel the cold and actually hear my heart thudding loudly I realised I was very much alive. It still did not but didn’t explain what I was doing there. I shuddered at the thought of waking up in a middle of an autopsy being performed on me, which was clearly slatted to be performed.  
At that I then panicked big time.

I just ran and ran in nothing but that sheet. Eventually the running calmed me down. I decided to go to my dorm room to get some clothes before coming to see you guys and especially Willow.

When I got there it was clear that Willow had been there before me and had been practising some pretty fearsome magic. It saddened me greatly to know that she had fallen off the wagon and was performing magic again.

Then the most terrible thought came to me, was I in the morgue because Willow had done something to me. I still can not believe I ever thought Willow would have done that, in my pathetic defence I was just not thinking clearly .I only thought it for a second but… anyway common sense kicked in when I went back to the last thing I could remember, the last memories I had before waking up were so, so happy. I then paused the very last memories suddenly came into focus. After having Willow um snuggles, there was sound of glass cracking, seeing blood on Willows shirt, sudden pain and then darkness. I must have been shot but there was no wound on me nothing. I knew I had to get to you guys Buffy, to find out what was happening and more importantly put Willow’s grief to an end.

As I was dithering as to whether to go to your house Buffy or the Magic shop, I was suddenly overwhelmed by a great deal of black magic in the air. I could tell, as only other magic users can tell, that it was Willow who was the source of all this black magic. I was horrified as I could only assume that it was because of me she had gone off the rails. I knew I had try and find her and hope I could calm her down before the magic took her over.

I started tracking her, it was weird in that I was able to do it far more easily than I had ever been able to do before – but with the urgency of the situation I did not have time to ponder on it.  
As it was I got there too late, I was just in time to see Willow do,.. Well, you were there. What she did to Warren. I was so revolted, especially as it was done in revenge for my supposed death. There was no way I could go to her,

I went into further shock and vomited for quite a while . I couldn’t stop shaking and crying that terrible, terrible act done in my name, for love of me it completely tarnished everything our love had stood for. ‘

Tara paused reliving that horrific moment, shuddered and continued.

‘I just did not know what to do! I didn’t want to shock you guys, as I could see you were busy with a damage limitation exercise with Willow. t Anya was helping you, though I was very surprised she could not sense my presence ,as I could sense she was a vengeance demon again. Maybe with all the magic in the air, or the fact that she was tuned into revenge or... I was still a mess to be quite frank.  
After I had managed to pull myself together a bit I decided to ring Mr Giles, ‘

Tara then sweetly smiled at Giles

‘Do you want to say anything at this point Mr Giles?

‘No ,no you carry on Tara I will fill in the gaps later.’ Said Giles.

‘Anyway where was I?’ said Tara,

‘Oh yes, so I explained everything to Mr Giles as far as I knew, fortunately you guys had not had any time to tell him about my supposed death.

Giles sort of knew what was going on anyway, well more specifically that Willow had gone off the rails as the Coven over here in England had picked up the movement on the magical plains. So he was on his way already. I arranged to meet him at the airport and he urged me not to reveal myself to you all at that point until we had got Willow under control.  
When Giles did arrive, he had a plan formed which as you know included power from the coven. He asked for a little boost including an element of my love for Willow, which I had not realised had not diminished in anyway despite what she had done to Warren.

I looked at him a bit apprehensively as I did not think my magic was up to it, but again it happened so easily, however Mr Giles was not very surprised and muttered something like ‘they were right’ ‘

Buffy looked at Giles expectantly but he waved Tara on to continue her narrative.

‘Anyway we agreed at this stage, especially how dark Willow had gone, that me appearing at that point may actually make things worse rather than better, Even now I am still not sure whether that was the right thing to have done but I was so not ready to see her and felt Mr Giles was in a better position to make a decision.’

Tara threw an apologetic look to Giles.  
She continued

‘We felt if you guys knew it would have been difficult for you guys to keep it a secret. It was hard especially keeping it from Dawnie. So I lurked and tried to protect you all from a distance. Again it was so strange how effortlessly I was able use magic. It was like a final click .My ability suddenly matched all my training, studying and knowledge rather than my ability coming up short. Up until then it had only really been nothing more of a boost to Willow’s magic rather than doing things in my own right.

Anyway I cast protection spells on you all, except Anya as I did not want her picking up me being around and figured her whole vengeance demon gig would protect her.

Tara sighed,’ I do miss Anya!’ She then continued

‘Anyway to cut a long story short on this part of the story, I followed Xander to Willow and whilst he was trying to talk her down from ending the world I imbued his words with my magic. I poured all my love for her into that magic. It seemed to do the trick. (Don't tell Xander that it wasn't his words that brought her down, Mr Giles told me that Xander is so proud with his about that and I know it helps his self esteem.)

By Now I was physically and emotionally exhausted. Mr Giles recognised that if I had to deal with anything else I would just breakdown big time. So He suggested I go and spend time in New England with the Coven there. Just to recharge my batteries etc.

Mr Giles felt it was necessary to speak to the watchers council about me. They deemed it maybe best at this point to continue the charade of my death and made all the arrangements for that to continue. I think it was a bad move but I think not only was I now at breaking point, but Mr Giles was so distracted over Willow. We just agreed and went with the flow.

I stayed in New England for quite awhile not only recovering from all that had happened to me but needing to get my head around my new found abilities and come to terms with actually who I was. That too was a shock. I did yearn to be with you guys but it was right to have the time and space to sort myself out. I more than anything yearned to be with Willow , yet at the same time as being repelled by her actions.  
I had just got my head together and had forgiven Willow when the potential slayer killing started.

As Mr Giles considered Willow’s recovery and redemption process , he felt she was at too delicate a stage to cope with the knowledge of me being alive, I therefore accepted the mission from the Watcher’s council via Mr Giles to try and round up as many of the potential slayers as possible, as I had sufficient enough power to protect them. This ultimately meant sending them to you Buffy in Sunnydale.

I have to admit to disguising myself so that no one would make the connection.

At some point I can’t think when, but when it was beginning to get very dangerous with the First, I realised I really needed to be with Willow, I forgave her what she had done in my name. Her recovery process was at a point where she would be able to cope with the news I was alive, so I made my way to Sunnydale secretly.

That’s when I discovered that perhaps I did not mean as much to Willow as she did to me. She had moved on, she had hooked up with one of the potential slayers, K en n e dy I think her name was. I had only supposedly been dead a matter of months. and yet she had moved on. I was devastated all over again.’

Buffy opened her mouth to protest on Willow’s behalf but shut again wanting to know the rest of the story.

Tara had carried on

‘Mr Giles felt anyway that you had enough people, weapons and power at Sunnydale and I was needed elsewhere in the world to shore up things there, including doing some major research and filtering it back to you guys via Mr Giles etc. and providing general back up.

When it was all over, as Willow had moved on and so had you guys, I decided that I would remain dead to you all and try move on myself. I have to admit with some mixed results.

I am now based here in the UK, working for the Watcher’s council and am on the International coven’s committee monitoring magic in the world. I am also the liaison between the two bodies. So as you can see I am kept pretty busy. And that is my story. So far.’

Buffy’s eyes half way through the exposition had filled with tears and by the end of Tara’s tale tears were streaming down her face.

It was as clear as the nose on Buffy’s face, that Tara still loved Willow very much. Buffy could tell this from the tonal qualities of Tara’s voice when she was referring to Willow. She would address that in a moment but Tara’s tale had left many questions unanswered.

She turned to Giles and said as much and asked him to explain as he had obviously understood from the outset how Tara and come to be standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy silently hugged Tara and then looked to Giles. Giles returned her stare

‘Okay Buffy I will explain things,’ said Giles  
’ Tara gets a bit too modest over a few aspects of what happened to her.

I am guessing despite it being on your Slayer training reading list, you never read Professor Diana Wynne Jones Treaties on alternate worlds and Magic?’

Buffy had the grace to look sheepish at this point.  
Giles nodded knowingly and continued

‘Hmm I thought not, otherwise you would have been able to put together what had actually happened to Tara.

Well anyway Professor Jones's work, cleverly if I might say so, is disguised as a series of Children's books. These are easily available. I am not just saying all this, just because she is a particular friend of mine, who just lives up the road in Bristol. Hmmm, maybe I should introduce you to her. She adores Tara and...’

Giles realised at the point that he was getting a glare from not only Buffy but also from Tara that he had rambled off the topic.

‘Yes, well as I was saying, her work, in particular her Chrestomanci series, especially 'Charmed life' and the biography the 'lives of Christopher Chant' explain what happened to Tara very well.’

Buffy crossed her arms and began to tap her foot in irritation.

Giles chose to ignore her and carried on

‘Professor Jones has proven that there are in the universe at least 12 known series of worlds. (This does not include the nether worlds and dimensions.) Each series has nine alternates of the same world. This means heaven for fend there are 9 different versions of Buffy! Remember when we met Vampire Willow, well she was from one of the versions.

There is however an anomaly that happens, which is extremely rare. For one reason or another, In a series all the versions but one of a person dies before or at birth. Their life or potential of their life all settle in the one surviving version, so that in fact they end up having nine lives. They are also incidentally very powerful magically, at enchanter level, the most powerful form of magic user, and a Nine life enchanter is the most powerful possible!’

Buffy eyes glazed a bit at this, and couldn't work out why Giles was telling her this.

Giles sighed, he had forgotten how dense Buffy could be a times. For a very bright, super powerful woman, she could be so incredibly thick at times.

‘Buffy’ continued Giles ‘Put simply , Tara is a nine life enchanter! This means, she is incredibly powerful magically, far more than Willow, who is as you know a very powerful witch, bordering on Sorcerer level. Tara though is at a whole other level.’

Tara blushed at that.

‘Yes! she still does it’ thought Buffy, As Tara ducked under her own hair.

Buffy though still could not; Giles could see, put two and two together and make four.

He sighed and said gently.

‘The night Tara was shot she did not die. Technically she lost one of her nine lives. What happens when a nine life enchanter loses a life, whilst they are waiting for the next one to kick in, they give the semblance of being dead, but they are not actually dead? Hence the First was never able to use Tara’s image if you were wondering, because she has never actually died.’

‘I was actually’ Buffy said ‘so now Tara is technically an eight life enchanter? Right does her power diminish with the loss of each life?’

‘No it remains the same, and technically’

As he said that Giles looked at Tara who nodded for him to continue,

’ Technically she is a seven life one, Tara had an accident when she was a child, which ordinarily would have killed anyone else but being who she is it did not, Tara never realised this at the time, Her parents did, her mother had some inkling as to what she possibly was, but we think that this was what started off her father’s obsession with Tara being a demon and assuming that she got it from her mother – the rest you know.’

‘But’ said Buffy ‘if you have always been this extraordinary strong magic user how come, well you know when your were …’

Buffy found it difficult to articulate without causing offence.

‘What you are trying to ask Buffy’, Tara interjected ‘was why I was so feeble with my magic during the Scooby gang days?’

Buffy nodded.

Giles continued knowing how embarrassed Tara got talking about herself, in many ways she was still the same old Tara, lacking confidence in herself and her place in the world.

‘The irony of magic is and it maybe the world’s way of balancing things, is that the more powerful the magic user you are the more likely you have an Achilles heal.

Again if you read Professor Jones she goes into it in precise detail. Tara has a classic one, which is an allergy to gold. If she is wearing gold it dampens her magic ability to low level witchcraft.

Pre puberty of course the magic is dormant anyway. Post puberty because of her accident and her Father’s attitude, Her training though grounded in sound theories her Mother taught her in such a way so as not to arouse her Father’s suspicion. She did pick things up very easily. After her Mother died Tara always wore her mother’s gold ring, and just put down her weak magical power, to having grown as far as she could, that’s correct Tara?

Tara embarrassed by all the talk about herself, nodded.

‘So’ continued Giles ‘when Tara awoke in the morgue, her ring had been taken off, and so when she awoke she was able to use her full power. We discovered that this was the case because as soon as things settled down and her mother’s ring was retrieved it dampened it again, as soon as she took off again her magic quadrupled and now you are completely up to speed Buffy – Tea anyone?


	4. Four

DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Joss Wheadon and are used in a none profit fan based writing and are seen as a homage to some fantastically created characters not as a rip off.  
Some of the ideas in this piece of writing are not my own but as mentioned in the body of the work are those by the fantastic writer Diana Wynne Jones. If you have not read any of her work then urge you to do so.  
Rating: PG – unlikely to be any smut at all but you never know  
Pairing: Willow and Tara

Summary: My version of season 8 with references to end of season 6 and 7 but from an unexpected point of view – but can not say too much as would spoil the story. So it is sort of canonical, but from my imagination 

Buffy took hold of Tara’s hand after processing all that had been said to her .

She simply said to Tara

‘Missed you and so glad you can be part of my life again.’

At which point, there were teary eyes all round and much glasses polishing from Giles.

Buffy continued

‘Though I am totally rocked by jet lag and shock of the joyous kind, I think it is important to say to you Tara no matter how incoherent I may sound, that your were wrong in thinking that Willow does not love you as much as you love her!

Yes I too wondered about her moving on so quickly to JFK, until I realised why she did it. It was part of her healing processes, we had all forgiven her as to what she had done, but she needed to try and forgive herself and start trying to live again, part of which was excepting K e n n e d y’s advances. On one level this was partly the right thing to-do, in that Willow started to live again and believe in herself. All the way through their brief relationship though and yes all the others she has had, if you can term them relationships, she has been racked constantly with guilt, is restless never really settling on anyone in particular or even to a certain extent place, not truly living. Actually thinking about it, it is almost like she is searching for you! Tara. I think she still misses you desperately, from the little things she lets slip or does.

To be frank Tara, I know I have only seen you for about an hour now, but from how you described your life it sounds all work and no play, even if Willow totally rejects you, or after meeting her again, that the person Willow is now is no longer the person you want to be with now. You have to give both yourselves a chance! It is so important, so that you can truly move on or be Willow and Tara again.  
I know I am Buffy come lately, but you must let Willow know you are alive. Its time to be brave and believe in yourself and not let fuddy-duddy watchers council’

and at this she glared at poor Giles

‘who lets you be all work.’

Giles had the grace to look sheepish.

Tara well Tara was just stunned; it had been a while since she had had plain speaking. It was just what she needed. She realised how much she had missed Buffy and the other Scoobies in her life and in particular of course Willow, and since the fall of the First, her reasons for not letting them know she was still alive was just too feeble for words. She flashed her trademark Tara smile at Buffy and gave her another hug.

‘I will think about it sweetie,’ said Tara ‘Now I won’t be offended, but if you want to stay with me whilst you are in England I… ‘

before Tara could get any further Buffy interjected with a ‘I would love to.’

************

That night after a happy evening catching up with Buffy, Tara tossed and turned thinking all Buffy had said, not only in Giles’s office but she of course continued with the theme that evening. One thing she was right about, she had been all work and very little play. Her attempts at relationships had been unsatisfactory. She knew deep down, that no one would match up to her erstwhile soul mate.

It was time to know!

She had forgiven Willow a long time ago about Warren, the fall into dark Magic, the string of relationships; Tara hadn’t admitted to Buffy that she had been keeping Tabs on Willow from afar. She realised how unfair she had been to Willow. Yes it was time, but she was frightened, what if after all this time Willow would reject her. She Tara had held all the cards, but she had been too frightened to give up control of them to Willow.

She balked at the idea though of just going to Willow. She needed it to be on her territory here in England, which was where she now considered home.

Maybe Buffy would help. It felt so good to talk to Buffy. She realised how much she had missed her, why hadn’t she made contact before. She was so glad that Buffy had decided to surprise Giles and that it had coincided with one of her briefings with him. Giles was a fantastic mentor, but he was all business, he didn’t believe in interfering

She had thrown herself into her work, though she also had had her work thrown at her due to her responsibilities as one most powerful magic user in the world, indeed this worlds series, second only to the current Chrestomanci. As the Chrestomanci was based in an alternate world in the series,, she was Chrestonaci’s representative in this world which meant that she was responsible, with the help of her staff and also the watchers council, for magic s not used or abused.

Her predecessor had been a bit ineffectual, though they were at the double disadvantage of not been even enchanter level magic, plus being basically a government type post, their budget had staff had been radically cut, plus they refused to work with other like minded organisations who they considered to be a bunch of amateurs. So Tara had been very busy sorting out all the problems the previous incumbent had left.

Tara though if she was being honest with her self, used all this as an excuse it was at the end of the day a job, and Chrestomanci and the Worlds, governing magic council, did expect her to be able to have a personal life as well, It was Tara’s choice to throw herself into her work and now she realised she had done so, so that she did not have to face the fact that she needed to sort out her relationship with Willow, starting with letting her know she was alive. Buffy was right and she would do it, starting with a request of help from Buffy.

Buffy was only to delighted to help.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Joss Whedon and are used in a none profit fan based writing and are seen as a homage to some fantastically created characters not as a rip off.  
> Some of the ideas in this piece of writing are not my own but as mentioned in the body of the work are those by the fantastic writer Diana Wynne Jones. If you have not read any of her work then urge you to do so.  
> Rating: PG – unlikely to be any smut at all but you never know  
> Pairing: Willow and Tara

Willow frowned at the phone.

She had just had one of the most bizarre conversations with Buffy ever. If she didn’t know better, she would have sworn Buffy was on drugs!

Buffy was even more hyper than normal, which was saying something, since the potential slayers becoming slayers; the weight of the world had lifted from Buffy shoulders making her way too perky for anyone’s sanity.

Unlike Willow herself, of course who used to be like Buffy, but since, well Willow tried not to go there these days it was just too dark.

What was it Buffy was urging her to do? Come to England to see Giles!

Firstly what the heck was Buffy doing in England? Willow was surprised Buffy even knew where England was, she had always resisted Giles’ invitations due to her dislike of all things Watchers council even if Giles now headed it. Willow herself had mixed memories of her trip to England; it was at one of the darkest parts of her life it was also where she had discovered redemption.

Willow found it difficult to settle these days; she was going through life at a rate of knots, which meant cutting a scythe through all eligible women in her current sphere. She had also just finished her PhD, in double quick time.

Maybe this was the time to go and visit. It may help her revisit her past and remind herself how far she had actually come. It would also distract her as to what to do next. She was all researched out. She hated teaching. She had to be careful with the amount of magic she used. This was so she did not slip in to addiction again. This meant fighting evil full time was not an option open to her, well at the moment at least.

(Willow, was Willow babbling in her brain!)

Maybe Giles could suggest something? Maybe that is why Buffy was inviting her over? Maybe they had a suggestion as to what she could do next? Maybe maybe…

The way Buffy had acted on the phone though, like a bottle of effervescent wine about to pop its cork did not exactly equate with anything work related.

Willow’s old curiosity started to kick in and she booked a flight to the UK.

***************************************

Willow eventually arrived at the hotel Buffy had booked her, late the Thursday evening after Buffy’s phone call on the Monday.

Buffy had offered to meet her but Willow knew she would be ‘kinda cranky’ due to jet lag and coping with being back in England. Willow therefore thought it best to catch up with in the morning when she would be more functional.

As she was drifting off to sleep, out of habit she spread her awareness magically, just to check for danger, all was well.

In fact she sensed a calm peaceful presence on the plains, that she felt oddly comforting. It was a benign presence she recognised, but just could not place where. Before it came to her, Willow slipped into the arms of Morpheus and slept, perhaps the best night’s sleep in a long while!


	6. Six

Tara was pacing the floor.

She would be seeing Willow tomorrow!

She had dreamt about this moment for so very long and now she was so nervous. She was also feeling a bit sick to be honest.

What if Buffy was wrong? What if Willow had moved on. Didn’t want her! Would never forgive her by allowing her (Willow) to think that she Tara was dead?

Tara was in such turmoil, she had begun stuttering again when talking to people. Something she only ever did now when she was stressed.

As she paced, she heard a meow. She looked down, and looking up at he, was Miss Kitty Fantastico II, a sweet little tabby. Miss Kitty was either looking up at her in concern or more likely because she had an empty food bowl.

Tara scooped her up and buried her face in the cat’s fur.

‘Oh Miss Kitty, what will I do if Willow rejects me now! I had given up hope of ever seeing her again. What if Buffy is wrong! Oh I don’t know if I could bear it. She has every right of rejecting me; I let her continue thinking I was dead long after it was no longer necessary to do so. I could pretend I was being all noble, letting her move on with JFK, but I should have given her the choice! But I was even more afraid than that time with Oz, that she would choose K e n n e d y over me. Oh!..’ – Tara began to cry.

Miss Kitty began to wriggle, as much as she loved Tara she did not like wet fur, besides she was rather hungry!

After feeding a very greedy Miss Kitty Fantastico II, Tara decided the best way to clam herself and try and regain her centre, was to do her magic exercises, she usually found them very calming.

She started to focus, and drop into a light trance to traverse the nether realms plains and then nearly jolted out of her trance, as she could sense Willow there.

Normally when she had sensed before, it had been at such a distance, that Tara had either withdrawn or had disguised her magical essence and kept her distance so that Willow could not pick up on her.

But this time because it felt so good to feel her so close coupled with the knowledge, that she was also physically close, Tara gave into temptation to go in closer.

Fortunately Willow was only passively on the plain. Tare could tell she was exhausted, tinged with the sense of bemusement.

Tara subtlety sent calming, safe vibes towards Willow, as she had used to do, when they were together part of their night time ritual before sleep.  
Tara felt Willow withdraw as she fell asleep; Tara then came back to her self, opened her eyes and began to cry.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short one

Buffy was definitely behaving oddly, decided Willow she kept looking a her, Willow, then smiling in a very daffy almost sappy way, most odd!

Buffy also seemed to be in a rush to get to wherever they were going. Willow struggled to keep up with Buffy, who was striding along the streets of Bath at what Willow had decided to call Slayer pace.

Buffy entered an organic, health food type of shop, nodded at the woman at the counter and went out the back and started to climb the stairs.

Outside the door at the top she turned to Willow, who was puffing quite considerably, Willow, was so unfit now she no longer helped with Vampire slaying.

Buffy was now wearing her earnest, serious face.

‘Now Willow it is important you listen to these instructions! When you go into this room you must believe your eyes. It is not a trick, prank or anything evil. Everything you see is very real and really happening!’ said Buffy.

Willow looked at Buffy in bewilderment, what on earth was behind that door? Buffy was deadly serious about this and yet she didn’t look concerned, more suppressed excitement!

Willow nodded ‘Okay Buffy, I will believe everything I see, you couldn’t give me anymore detail?’

For answer, Buffy simply opened the door and ushered Willow into it. Instead of following Willow in as Willow had expected she simply closed the door again behind Willow.

Only part of Willow’s brain registered this as the rest of it was focused on the other person in room, who was smiling at her with her lovely trademark lopsided smile that Willow thought she would never see again.

‘Is it really you?’ whispered Willow as she slumped into a faint.


	8. Eight

Another short Chapter, Chapter 8

Tara waited in the store room apprehensively.

She had tried sitting, not that there was much to sit on in the Shop’s store room, just boxes, which weren’t that comfortable, not that Tara would have found anything comfortable at the present time in her agitated state!

They had thought long and hard about the best place for Willow to meet Tara.

Tara was adamant it needed to be neutral, so her place was out.  
It was decided Giles’s place was not any good for similar reasons. The hotel would be too public, and the Watcher’s council space would have been too formal and maybe send the wrong signal to Willow.

Then Giles had the brain wave of the shop’s store room, The room was perfect, it was informal, neutral and an easy escape route for either party if things did not go well and private if it did.

They all agreed that it would probably be better if Tara actually arrived before Willow.

Buffy would lead Willow there and then disappear. Giles decided it best for him to be completely absence and insisted that Buffy was to join him as soon as she had escorted Willow to meet Tara. Buffy for once concurred, though part of her yearned to see the two reunite, she knew it was too private a moment for voyeurs.

Tara observed Willow from the Window, her heart leapt slightly. It had been awhile since she had spied on Willow from a distance, she had found it too painful, and not good for her, if she was to move on. But now, now she would see Willow face to face.

Tara’s hands got clammier and clammier as she heard them on the stairs. The pit of her stomach churned as she heard Willow’s voice reply to Buffy.

The door opened, and there entered, her beloved, beautiful redhead.  
Tara smiled tentatively and was just about to open her mouth to say something, anything, when Willow simply crumpled on to the floor.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Joss Whedon and are used in a none profit fan based writing and are seen as a homage to some fantastically created characters not as a rip off. There is in this chapter a paraphrased quote from an episode from season 6 of the series BTVS. It was so beautifully written and just right for this piece, that any offense, of feeling of being ripped off is not intentional etc.
> 
> Rating: PG – unlikely to be any smut at all but you never know  
> Pairing: Willow and Tara

Tara rushed over to Willow and knelt down on the floor beside her.

She lifted Willow’s head into her lap. As she was cradling Willow’s head she stroked Willow’s hair, with trembling hands, and mixed emotions. Worried and concern about Willow, but at the same time revelling her closeness after so long apart, even though that distance had been her choice, it so felt like only yesterday and yet. So many thoughts tumbled through Tara’s head in what seemed like hours to her, even though it was merely a matter of moments.

Willow opened her eyes.

Emerald drowned in Grey, Grey drowned in Emerald.

‘Is it really you? Repeated Willow

‘It really is sweetie’ replied Tara with tears streaming down her face.

Tears began to well up and then fall from Willow as well as she struggled to get up. Tara helped.

They both stood, still clinging to each other.

‘I thought I’d lost you!’ wept Willow.

‘I am here now’ replied Tara continuing to stroke Willow’s hair.

It was with great reluctance on both of their parts that Tara, with a heavy sigh stood back. She, though never once left contact with Willow. They stood facing each other, Tara holding both of Willow’s hands, or was it Willow holding both of Tara’s? Neither of them was very sure. Willow was a myriad of emotions coupled with shock, Tara equally an emotional mess but driven by apprehension of what was to come next, what she needed to say!

‘Willow, I know it’s a shock to you but’ said Tara as Willow continued to drink in the loveliness before her, a face she thought she would never be able to gaze upon again.

‘ Will, I need to talk to you! Its important, its so wonderful to see you, I have dreamed of this for so long, but it is immmp.. important if III’

Tara cursed herself she had begun stuttering again and at a crucial time. She mentally pulled herself together and continued

‘It is important as you may not want to be see me again after I have explained everything but I need to do it now, before I lose my courage.’

Willow nodded wordlessly never taking her eyes off Tara, just drinking in that she was here! Tara was really here! It didn’t matter to her, how or why but her beloved wanted her to listen so she did.

Tara recounted all from where she had begun with Buffy and included Giles’ expositions. As Willow listened she became horrified all over again by her actions to Warren, relieved that Tara had forgiven her, sad when she heard about Tara misunderstanding over K e n n e d y but hopeful as Tara still clearly loved her.

Tara ended with ‘I know it is a lot to ask Willow, but can you ever forgive me?’

Willow looked perplexed, forgive Tara? It should be the other way around! Tara had done nothing to forgive. She knew though that Tara would not believe her if she said as much.

Instead Willow echoed something said to her over 3 years ago and hoped that Tara would get it.

‘’’You can't ever put things back the way they were. There's just so much to work through. Trust has to be built again, on both sides you have to learn if.’’

Willow paused but continued to look at Tara, smiling hopefully. Tara smiled back getting completely what Willow was doing.

Willow went on.

‘’’... if we're even the same people we were, if you can fit in each other's lives. It's a long... important process, and ... can we just skip it? Can you just be kissing me now?’’

And Tara did.

 

***********************************

Up on the nether world plains there was an audible click to those that could hear such things as Tara and Willow kissed long and deep. It was the sound of the universe being put to rights , as their two souls clicked into place, back to be where they were always meant to be, together!

 

The End


End file.
